1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery, a rechargeable battery may be repeatedly charged and discharged. Low capacity batteries having a single battery cell packaged in a pack type are used for various portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones or camcorders. High capacity batteries are used as the power source for motor drives, such as in hybrid electric vehicles.
Rechargeable batteries may be classified into different types, for example, cylindrical batteries and prismatic batteries. The rechargeable battery is generally constructed by accommodating an electrode assembly having a positive electrode and a negative electrode with a separator as an insulator interposed therebetween in a case together with an electrolyte, and connecting a cap assembly having electrode terminals to the case.
When excessive heat is generated or an electrolyte is decomposed in a battery, the internal pressure of the battery may rise, resulting in explosion and fire. Accordingly, there is a need for a rechargeable battery configured to improve reliability.